glestfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategies/Magic
Magic is a faction in the Magitech techtree. It is generally regarded as harder to use than its counterpart, Tech, but has the potential to be more powerful and have more versatile strategies in the hands of an experienced player. Tips *There are two ways to win in magic. The fast way, and the fun way. The fast way is daemon rushing. We have to be really quick, making lots of daemons and battlemages before the foe has made too many units. Check out the video on youtube to see how it's done. This method is so fast that you can play beat the computer in less than five minutes. Its not as fun though, since you don't get to build most of the buildings and the most powerful unit would be the lowly battlemage. The fun way is the way many play. It's a little harder because you have to survive tech's assualts (assuming you're playing against tech) But the strategy is to make dragons. That means you'd have to make a number of buildings to access the archmage tower, get the dragon call upgrade, and have a few summoners start calling dragons. While doing this, you may as well get some of the mighty archmages. Now attack the foe and watch them fall to such power. This is much more enjoyable than daemon rushing, but takes much longer. *Magic doesn't have any good defensive buildings, since it's tower of souls can only attack air. Build one somewhere though, in case the foe sends airships, this is a great way to get rid of them. But what about the more popular ground units? How do we defend against them? Easy, Golems. Golems can't really move very much, but they are great base defenders. Make sure they don't get stuck behind buildings with their large size, though. *Be wary of behemoths. While they seem big and powerful, they are slow, and their large size has them having trouble getting to the foe. They are easily taken down before they can reach the foe, so it may be a better idea to just stick to the mages. *Mages can easily miss moving targets. To counter this, send out some daemons to meet targets first, that way when the foe stops to attack the daemons, you can hit them easily with your mages. However, the archmage can kill the daemon too, though daemons are far cheaper and more disposable than the expensive and slow to produce Archmages. Getting Started #Make as many initiates as you can. Thus will be five, limited as you are by the energy wells currently available. all 3 initiates should mine for gold. #The first initiate produced should mine for stone (You will not yet be able to afford an energy well) #The next initiate should produce the energy well. The next one should help repair it. #The third initiate should begin on the summoning guild. If done, the initiates creating the energy well should help build the summoning guild. #All other initiates produced should help mine gold. Development #Continue to produce initiates. Most of them should mine for gold, though allow a total of two or three to mine for stone. #Keep producing initiates from the mage tower. Convert most to battlemages, though some can be used to help harvest resources and construct buildings. Note that buildings are of much less priority over morphing your initiates into battlemages. #The summoner should produce daemons as possible. #when summoning guild is complete, create another summoner and research ancient summoning. Once complete, you can switch summoning daemons for ghost armour. These are more expensive, but far more efficient in terms of use. #When your base is stable, construct a library. When possible, perform the upgrades in the library to strengthen your units. End Game #Constructing an archmage tower and having it perform the Dragon Call upgrade opens the door to both the Archmage and the Dragon. Produce some of both in moderation, keeping in mind the slow production speed and high costs of the dragon, and the vulnerability of the archmage. #Once ready, attack the foe. About 32 units is generally enough. Focus on a diverse mixture of units, with particular emphasis on the battlemages, which will make up the core of your army. Rushing Magic is suitable for rushing, by utilizing the fact that initiates can be morphed to battlemages without having to construct a building or achieve any other requirements. Combined with daemons from the summoner, some initiates harvesting resources, and some good tactics, you can defeat the foe before they are even prepared. Note that this is best done on a small map, as large maps take too long to reach the foe, giving them time to prepare. See Also *Magic *Strategies *Tech Strategies Category:Strategies